El partido del año
by Luudin
Summary: Caulifla y Kale son obligadas a participar de un juego de fútbol soccer contra el universo 7, junto a Kyabe, Hit, Frost y los demás. ¿Podrán terminar el juego antes de que los rencores que se guardan unos a otros surjan en el campo?
1. En Sadala

—¡Vamos, niño tonto! ¡¿Es todo lo que tienes?!

Kyabe recibió una vez más un bestial puñetazo de la señorita Caulifla en el rostro ensangrentado. Fue arrojado violentamente contra una meseta del tamaño de una estatua, que se hizo añicos al recibirlo.

Caulifla regresó a su forma base y descendió entre jadeos a tierra.

—C-creo que esta vez te excediste, hermana… —opinó Kale.

—No me mires asi, Kale, el lo pidió —respondió fastidiada.

Kale no pudo hacer más que suspirar. El humor de su hermana no solo había estado en los puntos más bajos, sino que ahora parecía empeorar. Uno de los muchachos del cuartel había enfrentado a Caulifla; la había llamado loca y que debía estar en sus días. A ella no le tomó más de cinco segundos dejarlo en coma.

Kale se abrió paso a través de los escombros de rocas y polvo en busca de Kyabe, quien se encontraba despatarrado sobre dos rocas grandes que le ocasionarían por el resto del dia un prolongado dolor de espalda. Su rostro se veía bastante magullado, con un ojo morado, y un hilo de sangre rezumaba de su boca.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Kale ayudaba a Kyabe a incorporarse, mientras Caulifla permanecía extraña, mirando hacia el alba.

—Si, gracias —respondió, limpiándose el traje del polvo.

—Así nunca voy a progresar. Necesito a alguien mas fuerte —masculló Caulifla, chocando palma con puño.

—Caulifla, creo que necesitas tran… —Ella se giró para pulverizarlo con la mirada—… ehh no, no dije nada.

Caulifla se volvió hacia Kale, quien ya sabía lo que le iba a rogar nuevamente. Solo había una persona en este planeta más poderosa que ella, y se encontraba enfrente suyo. Si tan solo pudiera reencontrarse con su forma bestial, sería estupendo. Pero Caulifla no quería obligarla, y Kale no quería hacerle daño.

—Kale, por favor... —sugirió ella una vez más.

—Pero hermana… Ya te dije… no quiero lastimarte…

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? No tengo a nadie más con quien entrenar salvo ustedes dos. Hit no quiere pelear conmigo ni aunque lo contrate para asesinarme. Y Frost es basura. ¿Cómo se supone que me vengaré de Goku si ni siquiera tengo rivales en este universo de inútiles? —se quejó Caulifla, pateando una pequeña roca.

Se sentó en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos como una niña a la que acababan de regañar. Bajo el concepto de Kyabe, Caulifla era una de esas mujeres a las que les resultaba difícil ver el lado bueno de las cosas, por más que la tuvieran en frente de su nariz. Pero ultimamente parecia mas furiosa de lo normal. Algo que se mostraba como frustración, si era la palabra correcta, y tanto Kale como Kyabe sabían a qué o a quién se debía eso.

—Oye —musitó Kale a Kyabe—. Nunca le digas que se tranquilice. Te lo digo por experiencia —le dijo con una sonrisa. La dulce y comprensiva Kale.

—Si… gracias por el consejo —dijo él, algo avergonzado.

Desde el Torneo del Poder nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo para Caulifla. Fue un evento tan impactante para ella que terminó por cambiar radicalmente el rumbo de sus días. Comenzó a levantarse a las cinco de la mañana para entrenar; se dedicó a viajar por varios planetas en busca de oponentes a su altura; se volvió más adusta y cerrada con los demás, dejando de lado aquel sentido de liderazgo que había construido en años. No era precisamente algo triste, pensaba Kale, ya que si había algo que no quería para su hermana era que se derrumbara en una oscura depresión, y si encontraba algo que la motivarse para mejorarse a sí misma día a día, eso sería lo mejor para ella. Pero a costa de algo, por supuesto.

—¿Qué tal si volvemos al cuartel? —propuso Kale.

—Si… —Caulifla se puso de pie de un salto—. Qué más da, como si tuviésemos otra cosa que hacer. Este dia apesta…

Lo que no imaginaron ninguno de los tres es que ese dia iba a hacer más que apestar. Cuando Caulifla pronunció la última palabra, una esfera brillante, del tamaño de una cápsula, se formó delante de los tres saiyajin. La esfera se fundió en dos siluetas conocidas. Se trataba de las deidades del universo seis. O dos de ellas: Champa y Vados.

Caulifla tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo torpemente. Kyabe y Kale saltaron del susto. El muchacho corrió a arrodillarse ante el dios de la destrucción.

—Se-señor Champa. Señorita Vados. Que alegría tenerlos en nuestro planeta. ¿A qué debemos el honor? —pronunció rápidamente, con el rostro frente a la tierra.

Caulifla se rió de él.

—Hasta para hacer reverencias eres ridículo.

—La cortesía siempre es bien recibida, señorita Caulifla —sostuvo Vados, con su agradable voz melodiosa. Los suaves pómulos que flanqueaban su sonrisa contrastaban con esmero el rechoncho y recio rostro morado de Champa.

—Mocosos… No hay tiempo para explicar —masculló Champa. Vados blandió su cetro e hizo aparecer un gran cubo transparente—. Subanse.

Los tres se giraron al gran paralelepipedo que se habia formado. Un cubo que tenía el tamaño del cuartel de las saiyajin y que fácilmente podría albergar a un pelotón entero de soldados.

—¿Qué es esta cosa? —preguntó Caulifla.

—Un cubo con el que podemos transportarnos a cualquier parte de los universos. Yo he estado en el cubo un par de veces. La última vez fue cuando fuimos al universo 7 a… a jugar béisbol —recordó Kyabe, con algo de alegría.

—¿Y qué carajos es un béisbol?

Kale carraspeó para llamar la atención de los dos. Champa parecía más malhumorado.

—Jovencitos. Les informo que no tenemos tiempo. Es preciso que suban al cubo de inmediato —informó Vados.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Para qué? —cuestionó Caulifla.

—Caulifla, mejor deberíamos… hacerles caso —dijo Kyabe, sumamente confundido. De un salto subió junto a Kale.

—Ah no, a mi nadie me dice que ha… —Kale irrumpió tomándola del hombro y metiendola al cubo a la fuerza.

—Listo, señor —dijo Kale.

—¿Enserio, Kale? Oigan al menos díganos a dónde vamos —protestó Caulifla, girándose a los dioses.

—Cuando lleguemos lo sabrán —gruñó Champa—. Ahora debemos ir por Hit, Frost, Saonel, Pilina, Rota, Botamo y Magetta.

—¡¿Queee?! —gritaron los tres.


	2. En la Tierra

Las deidades del universo 7, Bills y Whis, disfrutaban de un tórrido día de verano en la azotea de la corporación cápsula, luego de deleitarse con los platillos magníficos del día: chuletas de cerdo a la plancha acompañado de aderezos a prueba de débiles.

—Realmente me pregunto si ese zoquete podrá convencer a Hit. ¿Tú que opinas, Whis? —preguntó Bills, recostado en la reposera con los brazos bajo su cabeza.

—No debería subestimar al señor Champa, señor Bills. Además recuerde que Vados se encuentra con él.

—Como sea. Sigue siendo un infantil, cree que no sospecho que solo quiere venir a la tierra por la comida. ¿Pero traer a todo su equipo de guerreros? Ni yo he llegado tan lejos por comida.

Goku y Vegeta se encontraban suspendidos sobre el aire, a cincuenta metros del suelo. Bañados en sudor, jadeaban como miserables, luego de haber intercambiado golpes a puño limpio por más de dos horas sin descanso.

—¿Qué sucede, Vegeta? La vida casera te ha estado quitando reflejos.

—No quieras lucirte, Kakaroto. Solo estaba calentando.

Tras decir esto Vegeta se lanzó hacia él para reanudar la lluvia de golpes. Se separaron, como siguiendo una simétrica y bien curtida coreografía, para tomar impulso y golpearse. Pero antes de la colisión, Whis se apareció entre ambos.

—Es suficiente, caballeros.

—¿Qué sucede, señor Whis? —preguntó Goku.

—Tengo una gran noticia para ustedes dos. Bajemos.

Allí abajo, Bills se había quedado recostado, recibiendo toda la potencia del agradable y bienintencionado sol, mientras discutía con Bulma sobre los eventos planificados el dia de hoy.

—Entonces, si no es por el juego, ¿por qué accedió a esto, señor Bills?

—Bueno, mujer, hay cosas que no pasan desapercibidas a los ojos de un dios, y mucho menos si se trata de sus guerreros. Tu esposo y Goku han estado molestando en mi planeta sin descanso desde hace meses, y en algún punto eso llegó a ser aburrido y tedioso.

—¿Entonces?

—Esos dos son como barriles sin fondo, con la diferencia de que no solo se deben sacian con comida, sino también con peleas. Y como no tenemos el valor de molestar a Zeno Sama para iniciar otro estupido torneo interuniversal, decidimos aceptar la oferta de ese bueno para nada de Champa.

—Espere un momento. ¿Eso quiere decir que usaran la tierra como arena de combate luego del partido? —cuestionó Bulma, sumamente preocupada.

—Claro que no, relájate. Mientras yo esté aquí a la Tierra no le ocurrirá nada. Y en tanto sigas ofreciendo comida deliciosa yo estaré aquí —respondió Bills, removiendose en la reposera como un niño amodorrado.

—Entiendo. Aunque me resulta difícil creer que en el universo 6 haya guerreros con la misma adicción a las peleas que Vegeta y Goku.

—No los conoces. Hay más que eso —dijo él, dándole un tono sombrío a su voz—. Digamos que han perdurado ciertos rencores hacia Goku y hacia Freezer después del torneo, pero como ya te dije, a la tierra no le ocurrirá nada mientras siga en pie lo del super banquete al finalizar el partido. Lo está, ¿no?

—Ah… sí. ¡Seguro que si! —respondió ella. Le había tomado toda la mañana pero ya había preparado todo para satisfacer el apetito de más de veinte personas, además de a los dioses.

Whis descendió junto a los dos guerreros, a quienes se les veía la mitad del torso de lo dañada que estaban sus prendas. Se reunieron con Bills, quien ya se encontraba solo.

—¿Recuerdan cuando organizamos un juego de béisbol contra el universo 6 con el objetivo de forjar los lazos de amistad con dicho universo? —inició Whis.

—Entre comillas —dijo Bills, sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Jugaremos de nuevo a ese estupido juego? —preguntó Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos.

—No. Jugaremos a algo mejor. Futbol soccer. Y si, será contra ellos de nuevo —respondió Whis con tranquilidad.

—¿Fútbol soccer? —preguntó ahora Goku, como si nunca hubiese escuchado acerca de ese deporte—. ¿Pero de a cuantos se juega? ¿Y a quienes traerá el señor Champa?

—Once. El futbol soccer es un juego de once contra once, y no creo que Champa quiera humillarse corriendo tras un balón. No van a creer esto; traerá a los diez guerreros que participaron en el Torneo del Poder —dijo Bills, imaginando a su hermano corriendo agitadamente en el campo.

Goku y Vegeta ahogaron un suspiro de sorpresa.

—¿De verdad vendrán todos ellos? Eso quiere decir… —Goku recurrió a su corta memoria y recordó a cierta persona de dicho universo. Después de finalizar aquellos torneos, no pudo quitársela de la cabeza, y la idea de volverla a ver lo llenaba de alegría—… Entonces…

—¿Entonces qué? —dijo Vegeta.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del saijayin. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

—¡¿Hit tambien vendra?! —preguntó emocionado.

—Si y tambien los otros tres mocosos —comentó Vegeta, imaginando los repetidos «maestro» de Kyabe que tendría que escuchar el dia de hoy.

—Oh, si. Casi los olvido. —En la mente de Goku surgieron además aquellas dos muchachas que lo habían enfrentado en el torneo. Ahora mismo no recordaba si lo habia prometido, pero habia mencionado agradarle la idea de volver a pelear con ellas, en algún futuro cercano. Y seguramente ellas estarían de acuerdo, o al menos lo estaría Caulifla, quien se había mostrado con más interés a continuar con la pelea.

Podría pelear con ellos después del juego, y si así se daban las cosas, le debía una al señor Bills y al señor Champa.

—De verdad quisiera ver a ese insecto de Frost pateando un balón —dijo Vegeta, riendo mientras lo imaginaba—. Lo patearé hasta que suplique piedad.

—Nada de eso. Eso implica una falta a favor de ellos, y no quiero perder en nada contra ese cabeza hueca de Champa. Escúchenme bien. Yo acepté esto por ustedes, y a cambio exijo que jueguen bien. Es sólo hasta el final del partido. Luego de eso pueden matarse si quieren.

—¡Gracias, señor Bills! —Goku se lanzó a abrazar a Bills.

—¡No, Goku, espera! ¡No me hagas cambiar de opinión! —repuso el dios, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

Bulma regresó con ellos con latas de refrescos.

—Así que ya te han dado la noticia, ¿no, Goku?

—Si, es como si fuese mi cumpleaños —respondió el vigorosamente—. Aunque…

—Aunque, ¿qué? —dijo Vegeta.

—A mi aun no me quedó claro una cosa… —Goku utilizaba sus dedos para contar—. Nosotros somos diez… Es decir… Si el futbol se juega con once necesitamos a alguien más —dijo girándose a Vegeta.

—Ya hemos pensado en eso, mira… —respondió Bulma, señalando hacia los jardines.

La imagen del paisaje comenzó a distorsionarse hasta generar un brillo blanco, que fue adquiriendo una figura bastante familiar para Goku. Entonces el brillo tomó color. Era aquella nave del tiempo. La máquina descendió cautelosamente, aterrizando sobre la superficie.

De allí salieron dos jóvenes.

—¡Papá! ¡Señor Goku! —saludó el muchacho.


	3. Camino al encuentro

—No sé cómo me deje convencer —murmuró Hit, cruzado de brazos.

—Yo tampoco, Hit. Yo tampoco —repuso Kyabe.

A excepción del parloteo de las hermanas, el viaje en el cubo de Champa había sido aburrido y silencioso. Los tres saiyajin, más los dos guerreros de Namek y el asesino legendario esperaban aburridos y entre resoplidos por la llegada al siguiente destino. Además de Vados, también los acompañaba Fuwa, el kaio del universo 6.

—Quédense aquí, mocosos. Iré por el malnacido de Frost y regresaré en un minuto —ordenó el Dios.

—Oiga, ¿y qué ganamos por jugar este estúpido juego? —preguntó Caulifla. Se había sentado en el suelo, recostándose sobre la pared del cubo.

—Seguir existiendo.

Y se bajó del cubo. Habían aparcado en un planeta colorido, con una atmósfera oscura. Decenas de patrulleros surcaban los cielos, rugiendo escandalosas sirenas que en conjunto vociferaban un estruendoso ruido apocalíptico.

—Claro. Escuché que gran parte de las fuerzas galácticas estaban tras la cabeza de Frost —mencionó Saonel, observando la trayectoria de una nave patrulla que desaparecía tras un monte.

—Esperen. ¿Entonces haremos equipo con un fugitivo? —preguntó Pirina.

—Pues no es como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho. Aunque me pregunto cómo hará el gordo para convencer a ese estúpido de Frost.

—No sea impaciente, señorita Caulifla —dijo Vados—. Piense en que volverá a ver al señor Goku después de bastante tiempo.

—¿Y para que quiero ver la cara de ese viejo ordinario y bueno para nada?

—¿No querías una revancha con el señor Goku? —preguntó Kyabe.

—Si, pero... Bah, olvídenlo.

El Dios regresó en ese momento. Traía a Frost de la pantorrilla. El sujeto se veía magullado, inconsciente y con heridas. Champa lo arrojó dentro del cubo y se metió.

—Andando. Vados, dales un balón así se dejan de fastidiar.

—Buena idea, Señor Champa.

El ángel blandió su cetro. Frente a los guerreros, una esfera de luz fue tomando forma, dando lugar a un balón de futbol soccer blanco.

Caulifla tomó el balón y lo escrutó con la curiosidad de una niña pequeña explorando el mundo. Lo dejo caer y lo pateó, dándole en la cara a Kyabe. El chico cayó al suelo entre quejidos. Kale pudo darse el lujo de reír.

—¡Lo ha golpeado! —anunció Saonel.

—Así se juega, ¿no? —preguntó Caulifla, mientras Kyabe se levantaba con esfuerzo. Champa se llevó una mano al rostro.

—Yo lo quiero intentar —dijo Kale. Caulifla le pasó la pelota y ella pateó hacia el rostro de Kyabe, derribándolo de nuevo. Ambas estallaron en risas.

—Si, así es como se juega, pero en lugar del rostro del joven Kyabe tendrán que darle a una red —informó Vados con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—¿Por qué siempre a mí? —se quejó el muchacho.

—Eso es por los insultos antes del torneo —murmuró Kale.

Hit solo se limitó a seguir meditando. Lo único que tenía en mente era finalizar una tarea pendiente. Algo relacionado con Son Goku. Esa era la única razón por la que aceptó participar en este juego, además de que más de mil años de existencia eran suficientes para saber que no era buena idea ganarse la enemistad del Dios de la destrucción, a pesar de que no le agradaba ser un subordinado.

—¿Y tu, Hit? ¿Sabes cómo jugar? —irrumpió Champa—. Eh, para qué pregunto. Con su salto del tiempo esquivara a toda la defensa de Bills, no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo. Los dejara en ridículo —se relamió—. Ya puedo saborear la victoria.

—A mi me parece que saborea otra cosa —murmuró Caulifla a los demás.

—¿Qué dijiste? —amenazó Champa. Kale se interpuso.

—Di-disculpela, señor. No volverá a o-ocurrir —tartajeo ella.

—Más vale. Muy bien, Hit, tú serás el capitán.

Pasaron por Botamo y Magueta, que apenas cabían en el cubo. Se sumaron al juego.

—¡Vamos, pedazo de chatarra inservible, lánzame el balón!

La máquina se recostó en el suelo, en posición fetal, y comenzó a sollozar.

—Caulifla, no le hables así. Herirás sus sentimientos —dijo Kale, acercándose a él.

—¿Qué? Solo estoy probando su carácter.

—Yo hubiera preferido probar mi carácter y no mi nariz —señaló Kyabe. En efecto, la nariz le sangraba.

Los dos namek se sumaron también al juego. Botamo quiso usar a Rota como balón cuando este llegó.

—Deja de seguirme, chatarra. No me obligues a usar mi verdadero poder.

En ese momento Frost despertó.

—Ah. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el demonio del frio. Miró a los saiyajin—. ¿Y qué hacen estos tres mugrosos enfrente mío?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo —espetó Caulifla, poniéndose en posición de combate.

—Tranquila, Caulifla. Aquí no —dijo Kyabe.

—No pelearan aquí —ordenó Champa—. Lo que tengan que arreglar, lo arreglaran después del juego. Es más, después de ganarle a Bills podrán hacer lo que les plazca. Pero si pierden…

—De… ¿De qué está hablando, señor Champa? —preguntó Frost, mostrándose temeroso.

—Jugarán un juego de futbol soccer contra el universo 7, en el universo 7. Si ganan, podrán hacer lo que quieran. Si pierden, los haré desaparecer con mucho dolor.

—Universo 7… —murmuró Frost, rememorando antiguos rencores. Los saiyajin de ese universo eran aún más detestables que los niñitos con los que compartió equipo en el Torneo del Poder. Pero el que se llevaba todos los premios era su equivalente. Esa basura traidora que lo engañó por completo.

Frost recibió un pelotazo en el rostro.

—Creo que me acostumbrare a este juego —dijo Caulifla.

—Sabandijas. Den gracias a que estoy debilitado y a que el señor Champa se encuentra aquí; de lo contrario los mataría —masculló Frost.

—Tu no matarás a nadie, infeliz —advirtió Saonel.

—Somos cinco contra uno, no creo que sea buena idea eso que dices —dijo Kyabe.

—El número no importa. Cuando me recupere…

Vados movió su cetro. Frost brilló y cuando volvió a su color, se hallaba totalmente curado.

—Les ruego que dejen a un lado sus diferencias. Solo hasta que el evento haya terminado.

—Después pueden matarse si quieren, pero primero gánenle a Bills. Ahora tenemos que llegar a la Tierra del universo 7. Aunque no sé porque tengo la sensación de que estamos olvidando algo.

—¿Usted cree, señor Champa? —respondió Vados. Ella si sabía que era lo que olvidaban, pero considero más divertido dejarlo así.

—De verdad… No sé cómo me dejé convencer —finalizó Hit.


	4. A minutos del desastre

—¿Trunks? —preguntó Goku, totalmente sorprendido—. Vaya… ¡Es Trunks! ¡Son Trunks y Mai! Pero… ¿Cómo?

Los dos viajeros del tiempo descendieron de la nave y se acercaron a donde estaban todos, saludándolos uno por uno.

—No me preguntes a mí. Wiss pidió permiso. O no sé qué maniobra hizo, no me lo dijo —respondió Bills, sin moverse de su reposera. Wiss rio.

—Soy un ángel. Creo que la presencia del joven Trunks y la señorita Mai no alterará nada, si es por un momento.

—¿Cómo han estado, muchachos? —preguntó Goku.

—¿Ya han encontrado la felicidad? —inquirió Bulma. Trunks y Mai se ruborizaron.

—Madre… No-no sé qué decir. Si, hemos estado bien.

—Hablando de eso, creo que ya puedes ir yendo por tu nuevo amigo, Goku —dijo el dios de la destrucción.

—¿Se refiere a Freezer, señor Bills?

—¿A quién más? De tantas veces que se vieron las caras todavía no sé por qué no se abrazaron.

—Cierto. Debo ir por Freezer. Se alegrará mucho cuando se entere.

Goku usó la teletransportación para desaparecer.

—Me pregunto qué mentira usará para traerlo —opinó Bulma—. Pero cuéntenme, muchachos. ¿Qué fue de ustedes?

—Bueno, mamá. Es una historia larga, pero para resumir hemos estado viviendo…

—…felices —finalizó Mai.

Bulma bajó la vista. Los dos jóvenes estaban tomados de la mano, ambos ostentando un anillo cada uno. Ahogó un grito de alegría.

—¡Lo hicieron! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Felicidades!

En medio de las felicitaciones de Bulma, y el frio saludo de Vegeta a distancia, con dos dedos, llegaron Krilin y su familia.

—¡Trunks! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo estas, amigo? —saludó descendiendo a tierra.

—¡Krilin! ¡Número 18! ¿Cómo han estado?

—Vi de lejos el detalle en sus dedos. Al fin lo hiciste, tigre —sugirió 18, dándole un golpe en el pecho.

—¿Eh? —Krilin vio los anillos y pegó un grito de sorpresa—. Ustedes se… se…

—Hace casi un año —respondió Mai, con una sonrisa.

—¿Y para cuando el niño? —se burló Krilin, echando a reír con Bulma. Trunks y Mai se miraron apenados.

—Bien, niño del futuro —interrumpió el dios, con las manos detrás de la espalda—. Supongo que ya sabrás por qué te hemos traído de vuelta rompiendo un montón de leyes universales.

—Eh… Si, señor Bills. Tengo una idea…

—Pero, señor Bills. El soccer se juega con once jugadores —dijo Krilin—. Si faltaba uno, ¿por qué no llamaron a Yamcha?

—¿Quién es Yamcha? —preguntó Bills.

Fueron llegando Gohan, el maestro Roshi, Piccolo, Ten Shin Han. Incluso Yamcha se había sumado. Solo faltaba Número 17.

—¿Qué hay, niños? ¿Y bien? ¿Los del Universo 6 quieren perder de nuevo en el béisbol? ¿O en otro deporte? —sugirió Yamcha. Puar se hallaba a un lado de él, levitando como siempre.

—Ahh…. Ya me acorde —dijo Bills—. Genial, Yamcha. Vas de aguatero.

Aprovechando la distracción de todo mundo, el trío de Pilaf invadió la cocina, que estaba atestada de empleados corriendo por todos lados. El banquete era inmenso. El poder del dinero y de un dios no conocía limite, pensó el pequeño emperador mientras se deleitaba con el jugo que corría sobre un pollo rotante.

—Adoro cuando el señor Bills obliga a los demás a hacer un banquete. Los dioses generosos si existen —dijo mientras se robaba una alita de pollo.

—Majestad, no haga eso. Deme uno a mí. Estará más seguro conmigo —reprendió la Mai chica, quitándoselo de la mano para comerlo ella.

—Oye, no seas salvaje —se quejó Pilaf—. Diablos. Ahora sé quién de los dos es el gloton. Zhu, alcánzame otro. Es una orden.

—Si, majestad.

Los tres recogieron las alitas suficientes para saciarse y huyeron furtivamente de la cocina. En el jardín todos se encontraban saludándose y hablando sobre la pareja del futuro. Aparentemente Trunks y Mai se habían casado. La Mai pequeña no podía dejar de admirar conmovida a la pareja.

—¿No es lo mas hermoso de la vida? Me casé con un chico guapo… Es decir, mi yo del futuro lo hizo. Desearía conocer un chico así para mí.

—¿Y el mini Trunks? —preguntó Pilaf.

—Pues… es muy pequeño para mí.

—Ah, es verdad. Cierto que eres hasta mayor que el Trunks grande.

—Tampoco diga tonterías, no soy tan grande.

—No, claro —se burló Pilaf—. A ver. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Es de mala educación preguntar la edad a una chica. Pero para tu información, voy apenas por los treinta.

—Si, del segundo tiempo. —Mai golpeó a Pilaf en la cabeza mientras Zhu echaba a reír—. Oye, eso dolió.

—No te doy otra no mas porque…

Goku y Freezer aparecieron en frente de ellos. Los tres salieron corriendo y gritando.

—Muy bien maldito saiyajin. Dime de una vez donde están las esferas del dragón ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacemos en este asqueroso lugar?

Inmediatamente todos los que estaban ahí miraron con recelo al recién llegado Freezer. Chaos se ocultó detrás de Ten. Vegeta se interpuso delante de Bulma. Gohan delante de Videl. Piccolo no cambio su posición, pero se preparó para cualquier cosa.

—Goku, Freezer, justo a tiempo. Ya están por llegar —anunció Wiss.

—¿Eh? ¿Quienes? ¿Y qué hacen esos aquí? —preguntó Freezer.

—¿Dijiste esos? —dijo Bills, avanzando hacia él—. ¿Me faltaste el respeto?

—Perdone, señor Bills, no fue mi intención. Solo fue el momento —rogó Freezer, arrodillándose ante él.

—Ya, levántate, que das vergüenza ajena. ¿El zoquete de Goku te ha dicho que es lo que haremos hoy?

—¿Concederme un deseo de las esferas?

—¡Goku! —gritaron todos. Vegeta fue a golpearlo en la cabeza.

—¿Qué? Fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Freezer ni debe saber que es el fútbol soccer. Oigan, ¿y qué es?

—¿Fútbol soccer? Yo, el emperador del mal prestándome para un juego tonto —refunfuñó Freezer—. Yo sabía que los terrícolas eran ridículos, pero nunca imagine que tanto. Acabaría con este planeta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Inténtalo y te usaré como pelota antiestrés por el resto de la eternidad —advirtió Bills.

No resultaba muy difícil suponer que casi no había esperanza de ganar. Ni siquiera conocían el juego.

—Yamcha, sé que no jugaras, pero es momento de que hagas algo —sugirió Bulma.

—¿Ah? Si. A diferencia de todos estos geniecillos, yo si he jugado este juego. —El susodicho se posicionó en medio de todos—. ¡Muy bien, muchachos! ¡Presten atención! ¿Alguno de ustedes ha jugado fútbol soccer una vez en su vida?

Krilin, Trunks y Freezer fueron los únicos que levantaron la mano.

—Creo que dependemos en parte de que ellos tampoco sepan jugar, señor Bills —opino Wiss. El dios se puso frente a sus once jugadores y les grito.

—¡A ver, zoquetes! ¡El universo 6 llegara en cualquier momento y ustedes aún no saben ni en donde están parados! ¡No les estoy pidiendo que derroten a ocho universos como en el torneo del poder, ni siquiera que peleen! ¡Solo ganen un tonto juego! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

—Relájese, señor Bills —sugirió Wiss—. No será el fin del multiverso si perdemos.

—No para ti, Wiss. Pero la simple idea de perder en algo contra Champa es algo que no aceptaré. —Se dirigió a todos de nuevo—. Bien, escuchen. Solo tenemos unos minutos para…

Un resplandor fugaz apareció detrás del dios de la destrucción. Todos se sorprendieron.

—¿Interrumpimos algo, hermano? —dijo Champa.

* * *

**Si, ya se que la parte del regreso de Trunks salio inconclusa y medio forzada, pero vamos, Ladriyama no es el escritor mas coherente que digamos.**


End file.
